In a large number of cases, topical products such as soaps, cosmetics and pharmaceuticals contain chemicals or other ingredients such as preservatives, solvents and fragrances, which may produce irritation including various inflammation symptoms or signs when applied to the skin. The present invention is directed in part to compositions and methods for inhibiting the irritation associated with such topical products. The frequency and nature of skin irritation induced by such topical products can range from mild to severe and includes such symptoms as itching, stinging, redness, burning and swelling. The symptoms may be severe in people who have sensitive skin. Whatever is the cause of such irritation, many products are presented as ‘hypoallergenic’ with minimal irritant potential, yet do not achieve reduced irritancy due to their formulation or constituent ingredients.
Further, the skin is subject to stress and deterioration through dermatological disorders, environmental effects and exposure as well as through the ageing process.
Skin cells are generally more exposed to environmentally generated injuries than internal body cells. Of particular concern are cancer causing chemicals and free oxygen radicals.
Topical application and/or oral ingestion of Vitamins A (betacarotene, CAS 7235407), C (ascorbic acid, CAS 50817) and E (alphatocopherol, CAS 59=029), has been shown to provide protection against these chemicals, including free radicals. Citric acid, malic acid and tartaric acid are the prominent acids in fruits and to some degree vegetables. They are usually referred to as alphabetahydroxy acids. Other similar ingredients are alpha hydroxy acids like glycolic acid or lactic acid.
The exfoliating effects of such acids depend very much on the concentration of the acids and the pH. Therefore, it can be said that the more acidic and the higher the concentration, the stronger the effect. However this is also associated with an increase in side effects. At higher concentrations applied over longer periods, the skin reacts; becoming red, swollen, sensitive and blisters may form. Rashes and itching may occur. Exposure to the sunlight will exacerbate such reactions.
Since 1989 the US Food and Drug Administration (FDA) has received more than 100 reports of adverse reactions in people using alpha hydroxy acid products. Based on past experience with complaints the FDA extrapolates from these 100 complaints that there have been approximately 10,000 adverse reactions. Products containing alpha hydroxy acids will be either regulated as cosmetics, or drugs or both depending on their intended use. In particular, pharmaceutical effects after penetration of the skin barrier, like increasing cell turnover rate and decreasing thickness of the outer skin are of concern to the FDA. These effects depend on the acidity, the concentration of the acids, and the cosmetic carrier.
Further, many fruit based products topically applied to the skin have a pH in the acidic range and can cause irritation to the skin.
There therefore exists a need for a topically applied fruit and/or vegetable derived composition and process for preparing the same which minimises or prevents irritation of the skin caused by topical application but which is still efficacious in treating dermatological disorders and cosmetic applications.